vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinal
|-|Current Timeline= |-|Original Timeline= Summary Spinal is an undead skeleton and a signature character of the Killer Instinct games. A former pirate, Ultratech has managed to raise him from the dead and use him as one of their more... Unique soldiers. Spinal remembers very little of his life, but if there is one thing he knows... It's to fight. in the 2013 reboot, Spinal was a mercenary pirate working for Kan-Ra in his previous life, hired to disrupt the Babylonian King's resources for whatever schemes Kan-Ra wanted to accomplish. The wise king was quick enough to find out, and Kan-Ra as well as his hired mercenaries were tortured with sorcery. Meanwhile, Spinal was enslaved by a magical item that would bend his will to the king's orders. Spinal unwillingly accepted every suicidal and dangerous task given to him until he could no longer hold on to sanity. The king finally let him go from his servitude by commanding him to burn himself all the way to his bones. His remains were cursed, and the king sealed them away before he could come back to life. Spinal is revived by a relic known as the "Mask of the Ancients" and now seeks the mask. Wishing for peace in the afterlife, he ends up teaming up with Ultratech in order to find the mask and free his soul. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Spinal (Real name unknown) Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Male Age: Over 2000 years old (In the remake he's over 660) Classification: Skeleton Warrior, Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Longevity, Body Control (Can recall his body parts), Immortality (Type 7), Telekinesis, Teleportation via Portal Creation, Energy Projection, Bone Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Attack Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction (Current Timeline only by interacting with Hisako) Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Riptor) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Can take hits from Sabrewulf) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with sword and shield, tens of meters with skulls Standard Equipment: Cutlass and Shield Intelligence: Below Average (He is insane) Weaknesses: Due to his insanity, he is considered to be one of Ultratech's most ineffective soldier. This makes him reliable up to the point that his own allies usually have to put him down in order to keep him in check. He needs skulls to use his specials Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skulls:' Spinal can have green spectral skulls made from the energy of his opponents and use them as projectiles or to power up his attacks. (He can only have five at a time) *'Dive Kick:' Spinal does a drop kick midair *'Power Devour:' Spinal blocks with his shield and absorbs the strength of the attack creating a skull *'Shield Crush:' Spinal whacks the opponent with his shield *'Bone Runner:' Spinal runs like a maniac towards his opponent *'Throw:' Spinal summons a giant spectral arm that grabs his opponent and drains them creating a skull. The arm then throws them afterwards (he can also do uppercuts with the arms) *'Shadow Moves:' Spinal can use a stronger variation of some of his attacks *'Searing Skull:' Spinal fires a short-range green skull projectile (can add skulls to make the attack stronger) (Shadow variation fires a large yellow skull) *'Boneshaker:' Spinal lunges and bashes the opponent with his shield (adding skulls makes him temporarily immune to projectiles and the shadow variation does more damage) *'Soul Sword:' Spinal swings his sword upward in an arc (Adding skulls will allow spinal to send his opponents in the air to juggle them) (In the shadow variation Spinal wheels his sword to do several swings) *'Skeleport:' Spinal sinks into the ground and rises up somewhere else in the area. (the shadow variation can actually damage the opponent by rising up beneath them) *'Instinct Mode:' Spinal glows a ghastly green and skulls will begin to form by themselves for a short amount of time. When using Searing Skull in this mode, the skulls will bounce when deflected and will not disappear until they hit or Spinal shoots a fifth skull. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Killer Instinct Category:Undead Category:Pirates Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bone Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Skeletons Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Rare Ltd.